Mai's Little Pony
by x6478x
Summary: (Crossover with Kanon 2006) (Takes place 7 years before episode 1) Mai Kawasumi is an 11 year old girl who has been through some tough times. Can the element of kindness help her in her time of need?


Before I begin, this will be a 1st person story from Mai's POV.

It's been a while and mommy hasn't gotten any better. I visit her everyday while she is in the hospital, she's always happy to see and will do whatever it takes to make me happy. Oh! I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce my self. My name is Mai Kawasumi. I am a girl about 11 years old and living alone with my mommy. I never did find out what happened to daddy, but mommy was always there to make me smile.

Today was very strange. I walk to the hospital to go see how mommy is doing. She was with a man, who I assumed was the doctor, telling a lady about how she was doing. From what I heard, she wasn't getting any better and I could only watch as she was slowly losing her life by the second. By the time the doctor and that lady left, I was alone with mommy again. I didn't notice her wake up since I was looking out the window.

It was snowing...and it looked beautiful.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a voice from behind call me.

"Mai?"

I looked back to see mommy with a smile in her face. However, she looked really weak and tired.

"It doesn't...hurt again, does it?" By the look of it, she looked more "alive" than usual. She shook her head to tell me that it didn't hurt, which relieved me. But what she asked is what worried me.

"Mai, tell me, what do you think about going to the zoo right now?"

"Huh?"

"I'm feeling much better today. Why don't we go see some giraffes and gorillas?"

"But we can't leave! The doctor is gonna get mad at us!" As much as I always wanted to go to the zoo with mommy, I wanted to make sure mommy is better first. Even though I'm young, I'm smart enough to know when and when not to do stuff.

"But...don't you want to go to the zoo, Mai?"

"Well, yeah." I'm still not sure if I should let her take me or not. I **REALLY** want her to get better first.

"I'll be fine, really." She told me. Is she really telling me the truth? "I've always been honest with you before, haven't I?"

That is true. Mommy would never tell me a lie. She has been honest with me since I was a baby. I gave her a nod to answer her question.

"Then we have to go today, ok?"

"...Alright mommy, let's go."

She slowly got up from her bed. By the time she stood up, she cringed at the pain she was in. I could tell that she was just doing this to make me happy.

"Mai, can you hold onto to my arm while I walk?" I quickly went to her side and held onto her arm with both of my hands. She felt really cold. She thanked me and then we started walking. Thankfully none of the doctors spotted us and we managed to make it out of the hospital. Oh, I'm so excited! I finally get to go to the zoo with mommy! But, where is the zoo?...Maybe mommy knows where it is?

"Where is the zoo anyway mommy?" I ask her.

"Well, from here, we'll take the bus for a little while and then transfer over to a train." She replied. Oh, ok. I guess that makes some sense. I wonder how long it will take to get there.

"Is it far, mommy? How long will it take to get there?"

"Um...well, maybe an hour or so." Hmmm, not as far as I though it wou-

My thoughts were disturbed when mommy stopped walking and held her heart in pain.

"Mommy? Are you ok?" She fell on her knees and started coughing a bit, but not for long. She then looked at me.

"I'm alright...I'll be just fine sweetie." I wanted to believe her but the look in her eyes told me that she was still in pain.

"But mom..." She stood back up. She noticed a bench in front of us and started walking towards it.

"...Just give me a minute...I just need to rest here for a little while." I let go of her and allowed her to sit down. I knew bringing her out here was a bad idea. We haven't even gotten to the bus yet and she's already tired. "I'm alright..." She reassured me. "...I just need to rest for a little bit...I wanted to...take you to the zoo today...just liked I promised." I gave her a worried look. If she collapses out, it's gonna be all my fault...but she did promise me to take me to the zoo today...I'll just let her sit down for a little bit then I'll see if we should go or not.

A few minutes later, I saw that mommy was asleep. Maybe her rest will be longer than I thought...what should I do to pass the time?...Ah! I know! I'll make my own zoo out of the snow! I learned how to make snow bunnies about a week ago, so I'm gonna make my own bunny zoo.

So, I started making these snow bunnies. They were actually really easy to make because of how much snow there was. I toke some snow and rubbed my hands on it to make it in an oval shape. I then saw some bushes with some red berries on them, I took 2 leaves and 2 berries for each snow bunny. I used the leaves for ears and berries for eyes. I then repeated this process for quite a long time. I hope mommy likes this. I then proceeded to wake her up.

"Mommy? Hey, mommy?" I called out to her. She slowly started to wake up. She then looked at me with an apologetic face.

"I'm so sorry Mai. I must have fallen asleep."

"That's ok...but look! I made you a zoo!" I then showed her all of my bunnies that I made. She looked very impressed. "It's our very own zoo! Just for me and you mommy" I saw tears forming in her eyes.

"...It's beautiful...It's the best zoo I've ever seen..." She said in a very weak voice.

"Mommy? Does it hurt again?" She shook her head.

"I'm fine sweet heart...it doesn't hurt anymore..." That made me relieved.

* * *

After that day, mommy got more and more sick by the minute...I knew it was only a matter of time before she...tears started to run down my face as I watch mommy's life get taken away from me. She was wearing an air mask attached to some weird machine...Her heartbeats were getting slower...

"M-Mommy...Get better mommy...Please get better mommy...Please get better...Please get better..." And then, the unthinkable happened. When my tears hit mommy's hands...she was better...just like that. She was living again. She grabbed my hands and looked at me with a smile...

...I did it...I saved mommy...does this mean I have...special powers?

"MOMMY! YOU'RE AWAKE!"

A nurse walked into the room and then she was in so much shock that she dropped the tray she was carrying and ran back the way she came yelling, "DOCTOR! SHE'S ALIVE!"

From that day forth, mommy was completely healthy again. The only problem was a bunch of strangers gave me weird looks to what I did to mommy. I assumed that it was on the news. It went so crazy that they took me to some weird place with a bunch of people looking at me. I guess it was one of those stages that people preform things on. A man gave me a box, I opened it and there was a dead bird in it...Ew...that's nasty.

The man then told me to start crying. I did what I was told to do and started crying. In an instant, the bird was revived. Everyone in the crowd gave me a surprised look...Little did I know that I wasn't able to control my powers.

* * *

Everyday seemed like a mishap for me...people gave me weird looks...I would accidentally break windows...and sometimes paint a wall with spray cans...it wasn't on purpose! I swear! I didn't mean to do it!...I-I'm sorry!...These were the things I would tell people everyday, but they never believed me. Only mommy was there to make me happy. Everyone else would make fun of me or think I'm some sort of psycho...So, me and mommy and I moved to a new home.

* * *

There was this wheat field...I really loved it...so peaceful...so quiet...but no one to share it with. It was just me...and the voice in my head. I lay on the ground staring at the sky...I wonder when I'll meet that one person.

"He'll be here soon..."

"Who will?"

"Someone who will accept you for all of your powers." This made me very interested.

"All of them?...You mean he's not going to be scared of me?"

"No, he won't...because he is stronger than the rest..."

Just then, I heard footsteps. They were getting closer and closer...and then a boy about my age noticed me while trying to jump over me. But he failed and landed on top of me...Well, that was faster than I thought...so, he's supposed to be the one? He looked at me with a nervous expression, then gave a nervous laugh.

"Who are you?" I asked the boy, "Did you come here to play with me?"

"Uh... I-I just got lost." He replied. "Oh, and my name is Yuichi Aizawa."

"Uh...my name is Mai Kawasumi...it's nice to meet you?"

"Yeah, nice to meet you too Mai." He then noticed some sticks on the ground. He picked 2 up and gave one to me. "Hey, you wanna sword fight Mai?"...He...wants to play with me?...Finally! Someone wants to play with me!

"Ok!" I replied with a large smile on my face. I think I just made a best friend.

We were sword fighting for awhile, it was really fun. I must admit though that Yuichi isn't the strongest boy out there. I practically won every single battle that we had. When then went ahead and played a game of tag.

"Yuichi! You're so slow! Hahahaha!" I taunted as I was running.

"You're so short, I can't see you over the wheat!" He replied as we continued our game.

For the first time in awhile, I was actually having fun...and I made a new friend...who actually accepts me for who I am. I'm so happy, nothing can make this friendship end!

* * *

The next day had come, I decided to head out to the field again to see if Yuichi was there. And sure enough, he was there waiting for me...What's that behind his back?

"Come over here for a sec." He told me. I approached him. I then closed my eyes and felt something on my head. I open my eyes and look up to see...

"...Bunny ears?"...large pink bunny ears...why?

"Just trust me, this way I'll be able to find you." He reassured me. We then went onto playing our usual sword fights and games of tag...I think it's time to show him my secret...I wonder if he will **ACTUALLY** accept me.

"Oh yes...he will, I promise." The voice in my head reassured me. I then myself a nod and was ready to show Yuichi my powers.

"Yuichi!" I yelled to him.

"Hmm?...What's up Mai?" He replied.

"I...I wanna show you something."

"...Ok." I then saw a dead flower and picked it up. The moment I touched it, the plant flourished and came to life.

"Wow! That's awesome!"...I then started to think about all the sad memories back at my old home.

I sighed, "Not really, we left the last place we lived because it freaked people out that I can do this."

"But if you didn't have your powers, you have been able to heal your mom when she was sick."...He was right, if I couldn't do this stuff, mommy would have left me.

"Well...yeah." I replied, still a bit sad.

"Someday you'll like them...your powers I mean." He said.

* * *

I got on the phone to call Yuichi because I saw a bunch of yellow and black trucks heading towards the field...are they going to...no...No!

"Hello?" I heard Yuichi's voice come from the phone.

"Yuichi! You need to go the field with me, now!"

"Hey! Hey! Calm down Mai and tell me what's wrong."

"The demons are coming!"

"The what now?"

"Their coming right now! To the field we were playing in! We need to go and protect it!"

"I'll be back here next spring, then we can go and protect it. But I need to go back to my hometown for school."

"No! Yuichi! Please don't-" I then heard the call drop. "-...leave me."

Then...it was gone...my place of peace and wonder...gone...my best friend...gone...it was all a deception...he ran away from me like everyone else in my life!...I guess I'll be alone...forever...

* * *

It was night time...I lay on my bed, trying to get some sleep. But knowing that I lost my 2 most important things other than mommy left me restless...Just then...a shooting star appeared...I guess I should wish for something.

"I...I wish...for another friend...someone who will **NEVER** leave me just because of who I am...I want a new best friend...please..."

I then drifted of to sleep hearing a voice say...

"You will have another one..."


End file.
